Various types of dissectors are known and in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,208 (Weiland) discloses an eviscerating tool having an upwardly extending projection and a downwardly extending projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,301 (Agris) discloses a submammory dissector whose head or tip extends at an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the dissector and has a downward projection contiguous with a dissecting notch.
Another dissector, known as the Maryland dissector, uses a set of jaws with curved dissecting ends.
However, the prior art does not disclose a dissector for laparoscopic or open surgery with two sets of curved dissecting jaws, with the second set of curve dissecting jaws extending transversely from the first set of curved dissecting jaws in a direction opposed to the curvature of the first set of dissecting jaws or, in another embodiment, in the same direction of the curvature of the first dissecting jaws.